


what i needed

by fivour



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivour/pseuds/fivour
Summary: A year ago Ranmaru would've scoffed at the idea of this wannabe comedian changing his lonely little life.





	what i needed

Reiji hasn't been able to wipe the big, goofy grin off his face the entire day. Hell, maybe the entire week — tonight is their one year anniversary, and he feels ecstatic. Ranmaru is perfect and smart and sweet, and yet he chooses to put up with Reiji. It makes Reiji want to cry happy tears. He feels jittery, like he's drank too much already.

He sighs. It's foolish to be so entranced by him, but Reiji has good reason to think Ranmaru feels just as passionately as him. He would tell him if he didn't.

Ranmaru's been waiting for a while, more than likely. Reiji's been in the bathroom daydreaming long since he finished getting ready, but he can't help it. Ranmaru's dreamy.

He nearly chokes when he walks out. They've seen each other off and on the entire day, but Ranmaru rarely dresses up. He loves his fashion, but hates to wear much other than jeans and tees that Reiji's had to mend holes in time and time again.

Yet there he is. Dress shirt tucked into (a good pair of) jeans, unbuttoned just enough. He's handsome. The most wonderful man Reiji's ever seen. He barely compares to him at all.

Reiji clears his throat. "Hey."

That's lame. Why's he feel as nervous as the first time he asked him out?

Ranmaru notices and snickers. "Hey yourself, hot stuff."

Reiji feels his face heat up, hiding it in Ranmaru's chest when he hugs him. It's nice and warm, and somehow he likes to feel small and protected like this. Ranmaru always hangs off his shoulders like he's an armrest, teasing him with a half assed hug to make him feel short, and he loves it.

"Don't embarrass me this early," he whines, smiling when he feels Ranmaru chuckle. "Quit laughing at me. You're mean."

"I'm not laughin' at you," he insists, pulling away to ruffle his hair. Reiji frowns. He spent longer on it than normal. What nerve.

"Yes, you are. Bully. You're bullying me."

"Oh my god," Ranmaru drags it out, pivoting to flop down on the couch dramatically.

Reiji hugs his waist before he can, pressing his cheek against his back. Ranmaru pats his hands, and he smiles when he feels his thumb trace over his knuckles. Ranmaru does that a lot, messing with Reiji's hands, playing with his fingers when he's bored. It's the little touches that he likes, to let Reiji know he's at least trying to return his affection.

"We should get going," Reiji admits, not forgetting to add, "Bully."

"Not if you keep callin' me a bully. We won't go nowhere."

"Mm. I got the keys."

"Well, I got... shut up," Ranmaru grumbles, and Reiji laughs, tightening his hug.

"My repayment for dinner is getting to berate you," Reiji teases, happy at the over dramatic groan the other makes.

* * *

Reiji's outdone himself, yet again. A nice steak dinner at a place he knows Ranmaru loves, being unbearably sweet; he's come to accept this man is after his heart, for sure. He just might have it too.

He insisted on sitting side by side in the booth, the comforting weight of Reiji's hand on his knee soothing his nerves. He isn't sure why he's nervous. He's never nervous. Ranmaru could tell, though, Reiji is too.

It's almost like a second first date. Ranmaru doesn't know if that's normal — he's never had an anniversary before. It's weird, to think of how many things Reiji's given him that no one else has. A year ago he would've scoffed at the idea of this wannabe comedian changing his lonely little life.

It is how it is. Ranmaru couldn't be happier. Everything is good, for once in his life. He isn't dumb enough to think that'll last, but it's heaven while it does.

His eyes flicker down to Reiji's hand, squeezing his knee for emphasis while he jabbers away, and a thought crosses his mind.

What if this did last?

What if he does have a life with Reiji?

They're young, he knows. But the idea is one he doesn't mind entertaining, at least for a second or two. He knows he'll be working far into the future, but maybe one day, settling down with him. Having cats. Maybe kids. It makes him smile.

Reiji snaps his fingers in front his face, getting his attention.

"You haven't heard a word I've said, have you?" Reiji asks, but he's not annoyed, just amused.

"Not really," Ranmaru admits. Reiji chuckles, patting his knee.

"Whatchya thinkin' about?" He bumps his shoulder, and Ranmaru just shrugs.

"Stuff."

"God, really? That's awful."

Ranmaru smiles a little. Reiji copies him, until he laughs again, resting his head against Ranmaru's shoulder.

"I'll listen this time, if you wanna yack."

"How sweet," Reiji teases, sitting back upright, very intent on repeating himself. "I was talking about you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You should wear dress shirts more often. You look nice."

"Gotta be more than that," Ranmaru says, looking over at him.

His chest feels tight, seeing the look in Reiji's eyes. Big, soft brown eyes filled to the brim with adoration. It makes him fuzzy and warm. Reiji's going to be the end of him.

"There is!" Reiji promises, grinning. "After that I complained about starving. And then I said you're really cute. And then I think..."

Ranmaru listens intently as he rambles on. He doesn't like conversation all that much. It's a lot of effort, and for just about nothing. But when Reiji talks, and goes on his little spiels about anything and everything he can think of, all excited about it, he wants to listen.

It's difficult, to keep his focus on him. Reiji knows Ranmaru's quiet, so he takes advantage of it, but he's bad at telling when Ranmaru slips back into his own little corner of reality and tunes him out. Ranmaru almost does it again, before Reiji shakes his knee.

"Tell me," he says, and Ranmaru raises an eyebrow.

"Tell you?"

"What's on your mind?" Reiji must've noticed, finally.

"I dunno. Stuff."

"Stuff," he mocks, smiling a little. "What kinda stuff?"

Ranmaru shrugs. It'd be embarrassing to admit what he'd been thinking about earlier. It was a dumb little daydream, that would make him sound like a kid. The mention of something like that would _have_ to scare Reiji off.

"Reiji stuff," he finally decides.

"Reiji stuff?"

"Yeah. Ever met him?"

"No. He sounds hot though."

"Eh..."

Reiji pouts, and Ranmaru ruffles his hair again. He hates when he does that, but that only makes it funnier.

"So mean," Reiji crosses his arms, turning away.

"What?" Ranmaru mocks him, glancing around before he pulls him into his side, messing his hair up more and earning a cry. "I'm the nicest guy there ever was."

Reiji bats at his hand, and he laughs. "Stop," he whines, though his heart clearly isn't in it.

Ranmaru likes to act silly. Sometimes. He knows it makes Reiji happy when he does, so he can stand feeling dumb for that. Reiji smiles after a second, poking his shoulder.

"You're staring."

"You're cute," Ranmaru replies, watching Reiji blush as soon as he says it. He smiles.

"Quit it."

"Quit provin' my point then."

"Quit... quit. Just quit," he says, crossing his arms like it isn't any cuter.

"Don't wanna. It's fun."

"It isn't for me."

"Then don't smile like you're havin' the time of your life," Ranmaru suggests, chuckling when Reiji huffs, trying to hide his smile.

"Well, don't make me smile!"

"Gee. Don't bully you, don't make you smile, I can't please you, can I?" Ranmaru teases, and Reiji breaks into giggles again. Nothing short of a sweetheart.

**Author's Note:**

> originally this was gonna be smut but HOW in the world could i corrupt this sweet fic?? i couldn't so i'm posting it to this acc instead.
> 
> enjoy it while u can bc i want to get Spooky soon


End file.
